


man of many talents

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Where did you learn to sew?” he found himself asking after a few minutes of listening to Snafu's gentle humming.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	man of many talents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for writing fluff omg! If you have any prompts for any of the pairings I write for feel free to send them over on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/) <3

“What were you doing?” Snafu chided, taking the ripped pants from Eugene’s hand and ignoring his sheepish look in favour of inspecting the damage. Eugene stalled, choosing instead to watch with interest as his ever-mysterious boyfriend ran his fingers over the loose thread of his pants, lips forming silent numbers as he counted the stitches before reaching over to the box set on the table.

“I told you,” he said, settling himself into the other chair in the kitchen, pleased he had a perfect view of Snafu's work, “I got caught on a branch.”

Snafu scoffed, an incredulous glare visible over the rim of his glasses, eyebrow raised challengingly. “Did you fuck.” Eugene mocked offense, fighting back the flush of his cheeks. “Gene, the seam is completely ripped! You musta been crawling through a fucking hedge of some shit for that to happen, ain't no branch gonna do that.”

This time, Eugene couldn’t keep his expression under control. Eyes downcast, cheeks burning as he took his lip between his teeth, he mumbled, “I mighta been tracking a bird...”

“Tracking a bird?” Snafu pressed.

Eugene tried to shrug nonchalantly but he was pretty sure it came across stiffly. “It was a new species! One I haven’t recorded yet, with beautiful blue tips and a silver shine to it's feathers! It hopped into a hedge and I tried to follow it but I got stuck.” He stared down at his hands in his lap, sucking on his teeth to avoid mentioning how he’d had to wait pick leaves from his hair the whole walk home.

There was a quiet laugh from across the table. “Fucking hell.” Eugene blinked up, taken aback by the sight before him; Snafu was smiling brightly, face lit up in amusement but with that ever-present loving glaze over his eyes, his curls were stuck up wildly and he had a needle and thread balanced precariously between his teeth. “You're an idiot.”

Eugene’s grin was no doubt as warm as Snafu's. He didn’t say anything for a while, just watched as Snafu got to work stitching up his pants with an unfamiliar look of concentration on his face – brows furrowed and eyes squinted as he focused on his movements. It was oddly fascinating.

“Where did you learn to sew?” he found himself asking after a few minutes of listening to Snafu's gentle humming.

Snafu didn’t look up as he answered, “My ma taught me, back when we were kids. Taught me an' my sister. Said we could never have reached rock bottom if we could still mend the clothes on our backs.”

Eugene hummed, thoughtfully, “Your ma is a wise woman.”

“She is.” 

Another beat of silence. 

“Could you teach me?”

Snafu smirked, pausing mid-thread as he looked up at Eugene. He shook his head, curls bouncing with the movement – a stray spiral fell over his face and Eugene ached to reach over and tuck it behind his ear. “No.”

Eugene frowned. “What? Why not?”

Snafu's smirk melted into a soft smile and he tilted his head in the way he does when he talks to his little niece. “Baby, you can’t track birds without almost getting yourself hurt. I ain’t letting you near no needles.”

Eugene whined, but didn’t argue back; he supposed Snafu had a point. He stayed at the table whilst his boyfriend fixed up his pants, though, and by the time he was finished they were good as new.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Tysm for reading <3


End file.
